Last week, William and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.94 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. William sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 62.64 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 31.78 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than William in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Umaima was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Umaima was 30.86 seconds faster than William.